Welcome to Konohagakure!
by MatchMakerSawa-chan
Summary: Konohagakure High, a previously reknowned all girls' highschool, is turning co-ed!. Many students from different parts of Tokyo and even outside Tokyo are attending the school. The boys will find new friends and comrades and also learn that not all girls are suckers for guys. well, the summary was lame. But plis check out inside. Warning, [Ryosaku, Sasusaku and many more!]


**Hi, This is my second crossover fic, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of PoT, Naruto, La Corda, Idaten Jump, Sergeant Keroro, Maid Sama, etc. Only ocs are owned by me, thank you.**

**Note: Etou Kiriya is in the same class as Shimizu Keiichi here.**

**Okay, that's all for now.**

**Chapter 1 – ****New School, New Friends!**

..

..

..

The sun filtered into the room through the window, lighting up the room. A Himalayan cat jumped onto the single bed in the room and settled near the head of the human size lump on the bed.

"Nngh…Karupin…stop it, leave me alone…" The lump moved and a hand reached out from under the blankets to swat away the cat which was meowing and nudging the head.

TRRRIIIIIIIIIING!

TRRRIIIIIIIING!

"SEISHOUNEN! Oi, Get UP!" Nanjiroh banged on the door.

Echizen Ryoma got up with an irritated look as he silenced his alarm clock and pushed himself of the bed. 'Baka Oyaji , can't I get at last one peaceful morning!' Ryoma thought as he lazily trudged towards the door.

"Seishounen, it's first day school. Get up already." The door banged again.

" Baka Oyaji! I'm up already, stop shouting like a mad man!" Ryoma yelled as he opened the door to reveal his father's back retreating from the door.

" All right, my job's done."

Ryoma twitched, that bastard! He sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He entered to find his cousin washing up, probably awaken from the baka Oyaji's yelling, Ryoma thought.

He yawned and walked towards the basin, "…Morning."

"Hn." His chicken butt haired cousin replied, typical of him.

" Woke up from Oyaji's yelling?" Ryoma asked as he brushed his teeth.

"Hn. Makes me wonder if he's really my uncle." Sasuke replied boredly.

"Hn." Silence escalated between the two cousins, they were never really fans of long conversations and this similar trait of theirs made them go along really well. Of all the relatives the two of them had the same personality and pride so large it wouldn't fit even Atobe's villa.

They came out of the bathroom and went into their respective rooms to change into their uniforms. Today was the first day of school and Rinko had sternly warned them not to be late last night.

Sasuke's parents had died 3 years ago in a car crash and he came to live with his uncle, Nanjiroh, who had abandoned his family and took the surname Echizen instead of Uchiha.

After the tragic death, Nanjiroh was the only family who had enough room for another person as Ryoga was living with his aunt back then, so Sasuke was taken in with Rinko's insistence ( also Ryoma's, though he'd never admit it .)

Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was also taken in but since he and Ryoga were really close, he decided to live with his other cousin rather than the family. For now, the both of them are living together in an apartment near the University they are studying at and they regularly visited during weekends.

" Boys, come on down for breakfast. We'll be late." Nanako called out as she packed the bentos and smoothed out her uniform. (A.N. Nanako is 18 here.)She was wearing a pale yellow blazer on top of her school shirt with a blue and black striped necktie, her skirt was dark blue in colour.

Nanjiroh looked up from his 'Newspaper' and grinned at the two teenagers who were taking their time as they descended the stairs lazily, hands in their pockets. They were wearing the same blazer, shirt and necktie like Nanako's, except that they were wearing pants the same colour as her skirt.

" What took you brats so long? Checking your looks to make the girls grovel at your feet on the first day of school?" Nanjiroh wiggled his brows as they both turned to him with a death glare but he ignored them anyway.

" Shut up Oyaji."

Nanako sighed and turned to her two cousins with a sweet smile, " Don't let uncle ruin your mood, just ignore him."

"Hey!" Nanako silenced her uncle with a glare which clearly told, 'If you don't shut up, I'm telling aunty where you kept your precious magazines.' Nanjiroh gave a pout and returned to reading his 'Newspaper' and sniggered at something he read.

'Pervert', they all thought.

They finished their breakfast and took their bags as they stood up. " Ittekimas." They announced as they went out, Nanjiroh just gave a lazy wave beckoning them to go as he kept his eyes glued on his newspaper.

I hope the house will be fine when we come back, Nanako thought as she worriedly glanced back. She turned back in front of her and smiled as she looked at her two cousins walking together ahead of her, they're so similar.

" Ne, you guys go ahead. I'll meet up with Eiko-chan and Elsha-chan, okay?" Nanako said as she turned the other direction from where they were heading.

"Hn" was the only reply she got, she just shrugged at their indifference and raced towards the other direction.

Ryoma and Sasuke continued their walk, enjoying the silence between them. Although when they reached the part of the road where most people walked, girls started throwing quick glances at them, some of them even swooning when the wind ruffled their hair. Ryoma wished he had his cap with him.

The two of them groaned inwardly as they noticed that girls with the same uniform as them started following and quickened their pace.

" OI! Sasuke-teme! Is that you?!" Sasuke and Ryoma both turned to see a mop of spiky bright blonde hair heading towards them.

"Dobe?"

Naruto ran up to his best friend and grinned. " Hey, long time no see Teme."

Sasuke smirked and ' Hn'ed at him. Ryoma watched with a raised eyebrow, " What a surprise to see you, Echizen."

"Aa, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma greeted his former senpai. " Are, Sasuke–teme, who's this?"

"Hn. He's my cousin, Echizen Ryoma." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned widely, " OHHH, So you're the teme's cousin. Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and these are my cousins, Fuji Syuseke-nii and Fuji Yuuta-nii."

"Syuseke-nii, Yuuta-nii, this is Sasuke-teme, my best friend and his cousin, Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma smirked at the Fuji brothers, the former merely smiled while the latter sighed.

The older Fuji chuckled at the hyper blonde and said, " Saa, Naruto-kun, Echizen was the kouhai I was talking about."

" EEHH! So, he's the guy who defeated Yuuta-nii in tennis!" Naruto exclaimed as Ryoma, Sasuke and Yuuta sweatdropped, this guy…

Fuji nodded, " So, shall we go on together? We seem to be wearing the same uniforms and you guys don't want to be mauled by fangirls do you?" They all shuddered and looked at each other, now that he mentioned it, we better hurry.

As they quickened their pace, two bikes whizzed pass them. "Hey!" Naruto yelled as he almost crashed into the bike. It seems the two bikers were racing, one was a red haired guy with a bandage on his cheek on a red bike while the rider of the violet bike was also red haired but a little paler in colour and he had a scowl on his face.

Another bike whizzed pass them, blue in colour. And the rider was… wait a minute, was that a girl! The girl's hair was jet black and shoulder length but some were longer, which she kept in a low ponytail.

"Sorry! I apologize for the both of them!" She shouted at them as she raced ahead to catch up to the two boys.

"Interesting…" Fuji mused as he watched, but his other companions were less than amused.

"Those stupid bikers! Can't they at least watch where they're going!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his arm where the bike had bumped.

Sasuke and Ryoma were silent but they were glaring in the direction where the bikers had disappeared. " Che, I'm going ahead." Yuuta said as he walked ahead.

"KOSHIMAE!" Oh god, NO! Ryoma thought as he groaned inwardly. "Koshimae! Wait up!" Kintaro shouted as he ran towards Ryoma and jumped on him.

Ryoma dodged and he fell flat on his face. "Ow."

"Saa, if it isn't Toyama Kintaro from Shintenhounji. What are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he bent down to see.

" Ah! It's the Tensai with dangerous eyes. Ne, ne is it true that your eyes can vaporize anything when you open them? Kenya said that when you open them no one can avoid the doom that's to come to him. Is it true?"

" EH! Syuseke-nii, is it really true?" The blonde knucklehead exclaimed as he stared at his cousin in disbelief.

Great, another stupid knucklehead. Ryoma and Sasuke thought as they regretted ever meeting them on the way.

" Saa, do you want to find out?" Fuji asked smiling rather too sweetly and blue eyes peeked out a little from under the eyelids. The two knuckleheads shook their heads vigorously and backed away.

" No, no. It's fine, ne, are you guys also going to Konohagakure High?" Kintaro asked as he slung his bag on his shoulder.

The others nodded, Naruto grinned widely. " Are you going too? If you are, let's go together. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

" Souka, Toyama Kintaro desu. Ne, who's the guy with Koshimae?"

"Koshimae?" Naruto asked quite confused. Fuji chuckled as Ryoma twitched, " He means Echizen, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked at his cousin which made Ryoma twitch even more. That stupid Jungle Boy.

"Oh, Ahahaha! That's Koshimae's cousin Sasuke-Teme."

" Eh! I didn't know! Hi Sasuke-teme, nice to meet you." Kintaro waved at Sasuke. The two cousins vein-popped and glared daggers at the others as Fuji tried to control his chuckling.

" Oi Kin-chan. What did I tell you about running ahead without us? You could've been lost you know." Shiraishi said as he came towards the red-haired boy.

" Shiraishi! Isn't it great, Koshimae and his friends are also going to Konohagakure!"

Shiraishi smiled at his kouhai's enthusiasm. " Maa, Shiraishi-san good to see you again. I'm glad we'll be studying together this time."

" Me too Fuji-kun, Ecstasy~" Shiraishi and Fuji chuckled as the two hyper active boys tried to start a conversation with the other two grumpy ones who kept ignoring them or replied to them with one word answers.

" All right you guys, lets hurry up. It's already 7:45." Shiraishi reminded.

" Hai!" Two voices sounded enthusiastically while two 'hn'ed in response.

..

..

..

..

..

Usui Takumi ran his fingers in his hair as he walked slowly looking for his class-room, class 1 – 3. He walked past some girls who giggled at him, he ignored them and continued his walk.

Class 1 – 1, class 1 – 2… ah, class 1 – 3, finally.

He entered the room only to find six boys inside, sitting in their respective places. There was a purple haired guy sitting at the last second seat of the corner right line, near the window. He was reading a music book.

The other five, he knew who they were. The four members of UxMishi and… Igarashi Tora. Che, great.

Igarashi smirked as he watched Usui enter the room. " Well, isn't it great. Usui Takumi. We're classmates"

" Yeah, yeah. I'll remember to ignore you." Usui smirked as he took his seat on the second seat of the left corner line near the door.

" Why you…che." Igarashi glared and kept quiet. Kuuga watched quite amused and Kou shook his head while Shou and Yuujiro continued with their talking.

The purple haired guy, Etou Kiriya, raised his head and looked up. Heh, interesting classmates, he smirked and returned to reading his book again.

Another guy came into the room with his bag slung lazily on his shoulder, he had his hair in a ponytail making his head look like a pineapple.

The other boys in the classroom watch silently as Nara Shikamaru entered and took his seat, he dropped his bag on the ground beside his desk and slumped down on the desk, falling asleep.

Shortly after Shikamaru, a blonde boy walked in. From the look on his face he looked like he was sleepwalking, he trudged in and took his seat two chairs behind Shikamaru and dozed off. Well, what do you expect from the male counterpart of Sleeping Beauty, the infamous Shimizu Keiichi.

They all sweatdropped, another guy walked in again. This time, the guy had short black hair and his complexion was very pale. His bag was also slung on his shoulder while he was holding a book with his left hand.

He said a small hello and the others nodded. Sai sat on his chair and hung his bag on the side of the desk, he placed his book on the table and started drawing.

Silence reigned again in the classroom as all the boys sat there silently, outside on the corridors students were walking here and there. Occasionally, girls would peek through the window or the door and squeal.

What girl wouldn't squeal if she saw a group of good looking boys sitting in a classroom, they wished they were the lucky girls of this class. But unfortunately, no, they're not. And the 'Lucky Girls' of this class would not be quite happy to be in this room, whoever they are, you'll soon find out!

The noise in the hallway increased and everyone could feel the thundering of feet.

What the-

" RYOMA-SAMA!"

" SASUKE-KUUUN!"

" KYAAAA! Those guys are cute!"

Ryoma, Sasuke, Naruto, Kintaro and Kiba ran for their lives as a legion of girls chased after them, screaming at the top of their lungs.

" Out of the way, out of the way!"

" Move it people! We don't want to die yet!"

" AAAHHH! SAVE ME, SHIRAISHI!"

" Fuji-senpai Yarou!"

" Get the fuckin' out of the way!"

They sped through the corridor, class 1-3, there it is! They quickly rushed into the room and banged the door close, locking it from inside. The girls were still screaming as they tried to open the door but to no avail.

They all sighed in relief. " Oi, oi, that was scary like hell. Now I know why the Uchiha keeps his distance from girls, they're crazy!"Kiba exclaimed as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah man, those girls looked like they were going to eat us!"Naruto shivered at the thought.

" Waaaah! Shiraishi and that Laser-eyed Tensai were mean! They made us their decoys!"

" Che, they're both sadists." Ryoma muttered seemingly pissed.

" Hn."

The current boys in the room who were seated, stared at them. Well most of them, while one was sleeping soundly. " Hey Dickless."

Naruto twitched, " Don't you dare call me that again Sai!"

" Hn, Sai?"

The other four boys turned around to see nine other boys in the room. " Sai! Hey! You're here too!" Naruto said as he sauntered next to Sai and took his seat beside him. The others sweatdropped.

Kintaro followed Naruto and said in front of him. " Naruto, is he a friend of yours too?" Kintaro asked and Naruto grinned. He waved at Sai, " Hi, I'm Toyama Kintaro!"

Sai smiled and replied, "I'm Sai."

Ryoma and Sasuke walked towards the other side of the room, Sasuke sat in front of Kiriya and Ryoma in front of him. Kiba walked towards Shikamaru's place and sat beside him, which was in front of Igarashi.

" Shikamaru, oi, Nara Shikamaru! Wake up already!" Kiba yelled as he poked the sleeping genius. "Troublesome. (sigh) Leave me alone Kiba..zzzz"

Kiba twitched, he shook him harder and yelled, " Get up, you lazy ass!"

" You're being loud, you know that." Igarashi said as his brow twitched uncontrollably. "You got a problem with that." Kiba said and ignored him. Igarashi vein popped when he heard the snickers of the UxMishi members.

Usui was sitting beside Naruto, the blonde knucklehead turned to him and tried to start a conversation. " Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

" Usui Takumi."

" Oh, I see-" Naruto was cut off with the sound of the door banging. The boys, the conscious ones, turned to look at the door, it stopped banging. Then there was a tap on the window near Usui and Naruto, they turned their eyes there.

Horio Satoshi and Katou Katchiro were looking at them, gesturing them to open the door. " It's Unibrow-san!" Kintaro exclaimed. Still, none of them moved, Kintaro included.

Horio started yelling but they couldn't hear him. But from Katchiro's expression, they could figure out that he was quite loud. Katchiro winced and sighed, he showed a paper with the name of their classroom written on it.

" They're classmates!" Naruto and Kintaro exclaimed, both simultaneously bolted towards the door and unlocked it.

Oh god, not another loudmouth! Ryoma thought as he rubbed his temples.

" Echizeeen! Toyama-kun! How could you just sit there when you knew it was us! That was mean!" Horio practically screeched as he entered, Katsuo and Katchiro in tow.

Katsuo and Katchiro sighed, " Horio-kun, stop yelling," Katsuo tried to calm him down, "they must've had their reasons."

" Che, mada mada dane.,"

" Hn."

Horio fumed and started bantering on and on but Ryoma paid no heed and resumed his sleep. Sasuke raised a brow then shrugged and turned to look outside the window.

"Ne, Unibrow-san! Those crazy girls were chasing us and we thought you were one of them!"

" But I tapped on the window and you still didn't open the door!"

" But that was because we thought there would be girls around tebayo!"

" Still- eh, who are you?!"

The 'K' brothers sweatdropped and sighed, they pulled Horio away and made sit on his chair which was three chairs behind to the right. The other boys had seemingly ignored Horio's yelling and were either chatting , sitting silently or sleeping.

While Horio was muttering angrily, the door swung open again. This time Hyuuga Neji and Liladent Krauser walked in, " Neji!/ Engrish Guy!" Naruto and Kintaro exclaimed simultaneously.

This caught the attentions of Sasuke and Ryoma as they turned towards the door.

"Uchiha."

" Hyuuga."

Oh boy, not good. Naruto and Kiba thought. Kiba immediately got up and pulled Neji and made him sit beside him, breaking the heated glaring contest between the two rivals.

" Hn, Echizen." Krauser gave a curt nod.

Ryoma smirked, " Yo."

Kintaro gestured wildly to Krauser so he decided to sit next to him, while Kintaro did a victory sign at Ryoma who just ignored him and went back to sleep.

Kuuga was bored he exhaled loudly," This is so boring! Why aren't there any girls in this class!"

" Well, isn't that a good thing?" Katchiro asked quietly not wanting to be heard, but since he was seating beside the infamous Sakurai Kuuga, he received a glare from him.

Yuujiro was also getting bored, " You're right Kuuga, class is no fun without girls around."

Naruto grinned and nodded in approval, " Yeah! With girls around, we could prank them and make fun of them, yeah!"

" Eh! Is it really fun pranking girls? I thought girls were really nice!", Kintaro asked quite bewildered.

Kiba deadpanned," Che, girls are stupid. Didn't you remember those crazy girls chasing us like we were their playthings."

Horio smirked and joined in," With my three years of experience in studying with girls, girls are suckers for hot guys and I'm sure girls in this class will all grovel at OUR feet! HAHHAHAHA!"

The other boys who were not in the conversation raised a brow and thought, Our feet, who would grovel at your feet.

Just then, the school bell rang, indicating the star of class. There were a lot of shuffling of feet as students hurried to get in their classes, especially girls who were ogling the boys of class 1 – 3 from the windows.

The boys all turned their attention to the door, waiting for their homeroom teacher. The sleeping ones were also awake now and sitting up drowsily.

The door swung open, all the boys were about to bow their heads when three voices exclaimed simultaneously,

" Sunimasen for being late sen-"

" Are, Sensei's not here yet!"

" Thank goodness!"

" Geez, and I had to apologize to no one in particular." Gaboo grumbled.

The boys were all staring at them silently.

"…"

"…"

"…ano"

Until Naruto broke the silence. " Wait a minute! YOU TWO! You're those jerks who almost crashed your bikes on us when we were on our way here!"

Kintaro gasped as Sasuke and Ryoma glared at the two redheads in the doorway, " Souda, ITS YOU!"

" Ahehehe… Gomen, gomen. We were kinda in a race so … ahaha. Honto ne gomenasai!" Sho gave a deep bow and hurried inside the class, trying to get away from the death glare that the two raven-haired cousins were giving.

Hinata Fuyuki gulped and hurriedly followed Sho inside, he wasn't with them but he was also receiving the death glares. What did he get himself into!

Gaboo seemingly ignored the glares coming his way and proceeded in, he took his seat behind Sho , who glared at him for not apologizing. " Do you want to make enemies on the first day of school!"

" Che, those losers where in the way."

Sho vein popped.

Naruto and Kintaro had already forgiven Sho as soon as he apologize and reverted to their cheerful selves, so they turned their attention back to the door. The audience in the room sweatdropped at their quick change in personalities.

..

..

Fifteen minutes later…

" What the heck is taking the teacher so long!"

" Mou, this is even more boring! Ne, Koshimae, Engrish Guy! Let's play tennis with our books and paper ball!"

" Che , shut up."

" I wonder who our homeroom teacher is. Such a tardy person, tsk tsk."

" Can you shut up, Igarashi."

Vein pop.

" Ne you guys, don't you think it's weird that there are still a lot of chairs vacant?"

All eyes turned o look at Horio, for once he was right. There were still a lot of chairs vacant.

Suddenly, the door opened and a silver haired man entered. Almost his entire face was masked and an eye patch covered his left eye. His only visible eye crinkled as he looked at the pissed expressions of his new students.

He scratched the back of his head, " Ah, Gomen minna. I was on my way when this old lady- "

" You're lying!" Naruto exclaimed and all the others nodded in agreement.

" Hehe… (Ahem) Anyway, good morning class. I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher from today, I hope we'll all work well together."

"…"

Kakashi sweatdropped at the lack of response and cleared his throat again.

" So, any questions?"

"…"

"…"

"… Um sensei, whose are these vacant seats for?"

All ears perked up at Fuyuki's question. Kakashi looked amused and replied, " They're for the girls, of course."

" Really, we have girls in our class too."

" Really."

The stoic boys groaned inwardly, great, more headache.

" And I thought our class would be the most boring one." Kuuga said as he smirked.

" All right!" Yuujiro and Kiba exclaimed, earning a snort from Igarashi," What losers, only girls are on their minds."

" Oh, but I thought you were a playboy." Usui asked with a raised brow. Igarashi just ignored the comment and Usui smirked.

" But sensei, why aren't they here yet?" And again, Horio was right. Again.

" They had a little problem in their locker room. Someone accidently switched on the auto lock button on the door and most of the first year and second girls were inside. The Janitor had the password so they're waiting for him, they must be out by now."

" man, who puts an auto lock button in the locker room anyway."

" Well, since this school is a high class one, modern technolo- ah, they're here." Kakashi smiled but no one could see it anyway.

The boys turned towards the door expectantly, well a few of them. While the uninterested ones looked… uninterested.

" Sorry for the wait, sensei!"

**A.N. So that was it , dou? Please give me some feedbacks. And don't worry, Ryosaku and Sasusaku fans! You'll soon witness their moments.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be about Fuji and Shiraishi's classroom! **

**R and R.**


End file.
